Only Exception
by Vamp-Feenfreak412
Summary: Seth Clearwater imprints. He imprints on an 18 year-old girl named Elizabeth Jasmine Daniels. She’s not your average lovey-dovey teenager. She doesn’t even believe in love. Her life is just a sick story about how love isn’t real. Can Seth fix her?


**Summary:** Seth Clearwater FINALLY imprints. He imprints on an 18 year-old girl named Elizabeth Jasmine Daniels. She's not your average lovey-dovey teenager. She doesn't even believe in love. Her life is just a sick story about how love isn't real. Will she stay messed up? Or can Seth fix her?

**Disclaimer:** All the Characters In this story belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN: **First story I ever came up with on my own this will lead into a whole universe. Please review this story and Something Else Completely no one is reviewing and I feel like no one likes it. It doesn't have to be a long review just a review please review though. Also this story takes place 6 years after Breaking Dawn.

* * *

_Preface_

_This isn't real…love isn't real. It wasn't an emotion I was capable of having. It wasn't an emotion ANYONE was capable of having. I know it's not real. I know that this isn't real. It can't be…right? But if it isn't real then why do I feel this way about him? Why does my heart skip a beat every time I see him? I don't want this to be real I'll end up getting hurt because…Love isn't real._

Moving In

*~*

Elizabeth's POV

May 28th 2015

*~*

Elizabeth Jasmine Daniels, my birth name, the name given to my mother and father, the name that is now on a lease to my crappy house. I'm 18 years-old and to put it in simplest terms, I hate my life. I just moved from Newark, New Jersey to La Push, Washington. I hated life in Jersey so as soon as I turned 18 I decided to get out. There were too many bad memories in that town.

My mom left my dad when I was 12 and I always had the image in my head that they were perfect. My dad loved my mom with all his heart and she left us for another man, after that I never believed in love. I haven't heard a word from her in 6 years. Since then my father hasn't been the same he isn't an alcoholic or anything like that he's more of a workaholic. My dad didn't really talk to me or my brother after that we reminded him too much of my mother. My older brother, Brandon is just about 21. We stay in touch…sort of. I talk to him about once a month or so. Last I heard he was in Europe he just got accepted into some Major Med school there or something.

Well anyways today I move into my own apartment today. Since I wanted to get as far from Newark as possible I moved to the West Coast. I found a cozy shack on the beach of La Push. I'm gonna go to Peninsula College (which is in Port Angeles) to get my degree in teaching. I wanted to be an elementary school teacher. I've always loved kids. So I got a place here and decided to commute La Push is only about 45 minutes away from Port Angeles.

Right now I barely had any furniture. There was already a whole kitchen installed in this place when I bought it. All I was bringing from Jersey was my clothes, dresser, bed, TV, radio, laptop, and couch the rest of my stuff wasn't really needed.

It was about 7:30 when the mover guys finished up with my house. I opened up my 3 bags of luggage to see if I had everything. Clothes check, laptop check, radio…Oh no where's my radio. Great now I have to go buy a new radio. I checked the clock again 7:38 ok I have enough time to buy a radio now.

I got into my old car. It was an old black punch buggy. It was old but it ran great and I loved it. I started up my car and headed down a street that seemed to be a main street. I looked at the signs to see if I saw any stores. The first one I came across was 'Clearwater Appliance's' I figured I give it a shot. I walked into the store and saw a guy at the front desk. He was on the phone he looked pretty good from the back short black hair tan complexion.

"Yeah mom…I'll close up at 8…Alright mom I won't forget…Mom…MOM I gotta go there's a customer…alright Love you too, tell Charlie I said Hi." He finished up his conversation and turned around. "Welcome to Clearwater Appliance's how may I…" He faded off as he caught my eyes. His eyes were dark brown almost black. They had this sparkle to them. He was really buff and tall he looked around 6'6. But his eyes were so, captivating. When I looked into them I felt…safe, warm, but most importantly I felt at home and I haven't felt that way in 6 years.

I shook my head quickly to get away from his gaze. I had to stop this feeling whatever it was. I looked at the counter "Umm…do you have any radios?" I asked the guy still avoiding his gaze.

"Oh yeah we have some in the back, let me get some." He said and walked through a door which led him to the back of the store. I walked over to the counter and waited patiently for the guy to come out. I peeked through the door to look at the guy, man he was SMOKIN' HOT! Hey I may not believe in love but I sure do believe in lust. The guy jerked his head towards my direction and I quickly averted my stare. I looked down at the desk and started tapping it with my fingernails. Then the man came out and dropped 5 radios on the counter.

"Pick your choice." He said and smiled. His eyes glistened as I looked up at him and I couldn't help but smile. I looked back at the radios on the counter. "How much is the black one with the white speakers?" I asked inspecting it. "About 70 bucks," he says and I get out my wallet. I put the money on the counter, grab the radio, and start walking toward the door. "Hey Wait!" The guy calls and I turn around.

"What?" I ask and cock my head sideways. The guy scratches the back of his neck, then flexes his elbow and smiles nervously at me. "I-I'm Seth Clearwater." He says and offer's his hand I'm not rude or disrespectful so I responded to him "Hey I'm Elizabeth Jasmine Daniels but I prefer Elizabeth." I say and grab his hand, as soon as I touch I feel a shock run through my body, then I felt his hand and it was hot like temperature wise hot, I gasped silently. I looked up into his eyes and I felt that same shock run threw my body. I blush and pull my hand away "Yea w-well nice meeting you." I say and start walking to the door.

As I'm walking I see a girl stepping out of her car. She looks a lot like Seth, the same black hair and dark brown eyes, but she seems older. Her hair is up to her neck and she has a serious look on her face. She was about to walk by me when she looked behind me at something and muttered something to low for me to hear. She stopped in front of me and her serious expression turned into a happier one.

"Hi I'm Leah Clearwater, if you don't mind me asking who are you?" She said and smiled at me "Oh I'm Elizabeth Jasmine Daniels but just call me Elizabeth." I said and grinned.

"What are you doing on the rez? I mean we normally never have any newcomer's. "

"I'm gonna go to Peninsula College in Port Angeles. I didn't wanna get a dorm there and the first affordable place I found was here so I figured why not." I explained to her. "Plus it's the farthest place from my hometown." I added silently.

"Well we should hang out sometime. Here's my number." She said and grabbed a pen from her pocket and scribbled a number on my hand. I took the pen from her and wrote my number on her hand. "Ok see you later." I said and headed for my car.

When I got home I un-packed my clothes and made my bed. Then I got onto my computer and e-mailed my brother. I told him about my first day at La Push and I asked him how Europe was. He was probably gonna answer me tomorrow afternoon. When I looked at the clock it was 10:31 jeez it took me two hours to do all that stuff? I looked around the room and remembered I had to hook up my radio. I plugged in my radio then put it my old Lady Gaga CD.

It started playing Telephone. I danced around my new house and sung with the lyrics. I sang quite terribly actually, it was really funny how I sang. When the CD was done I shut off my radio and went to my room. I put on my Pajama's and laid down and went to sleep.

***

*~*

Seth's POV

*~*

Today my mom made me work at our store. I was only gonna work till Leah got here then she would close up mom kept checking in every hour. It was getting really annoying. No one was in the store anyway I mean we normally only have a couple customer's a day. The days that I work here I normally get mostly female customers they seem to be very…fond of me. I haven't imprinted on any of them so I try not to get too far with them. I've gone on a couple dates with some girls in the past 6 years but nothing serious. _RING…RING…RING. _My cell phone went off I looked at the caller ID and groaned of course it was my mother.

"Hey mom"

"Seth, Sweetie how's the shop doing?"

"Its good mom, but you don't need to check up on me every 5 seconds mom."

"I know sweetheart but I just wanna make sure the store's okay."

"Yeah mom,"

"You know what time to close up?"

"I'll close up at 8."

"Don't forget to turn the alarm on Seth."

"Alright mom I won't forget."

"Ok sweetie but when you get home you need to do the laundry and…" I heard a customer walk in.

"Mom…"

"You have to do the dishes and,"

"MOM I gotta go there's a customer here."

"Oh ok sweetie I love you bye."

"Alright love you too mom, tell Charlie I said hi." I hung up the phone and put it into my pocket I turned around "Welcome to Clearwater Appliance's how may I…" My sentence faded off when I saw her eyes. She was beautiful. Everything around me faded away and there was only me and here. My whole world shifted and the center of it was her. She looked amazing in her black leather jacket, navy blue skinny jeans, white tank-top, and black converses.

She was tall, for a human. She was about 5'8 and she had long dark brown hair past her shoulders. Her lips looked full and luscious. Her eyes were light blue; they were the first thing you noticed on her tan face. Her body was…wow she had great curve. I must've imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world. She shook her head for a minute then looked down at the counter.

"Umm…do you have any radios?" I smiled slightly her voice was as angelic as her beautiful face. Her face was turned down to the counter so she wasn't looking at me.

"Oh yea we have some in the back, let me get some." I went into the back of the store and looked through the aisles trying to find some good radios. I reached up to the top to get a radio I got the radio and turned my head to look at her. She was just so beautiful the way her eyes glistened it made me want to beg for her love right on the spot. I grabbed a couple more radios, walked to the front and dropped them on the counter. "Pick your choice." I said and smiled. When she looked up at me a smile broke across her face, her smile was beautiful.

She looked back down at the radios. "How much is the black one with the white speakers?" She asked looking at it intently. "About 70 bucks," I say and she starts getting out her wallet. She put the money on the counter, grabbed the radio, and started walking out. I have to at least find out her name before she leaves. "Hey Wait!" I call out after her and she turns around.

"What?" She asks in a soft tone and cocks her head to the side in the cutest way. I scratch the back of my head then flexed my elbow. "I-I'm Seth Clearwater." I say and I put my hand out for her to shake. "Hey I'm Elizabeth Jasmine Daniels but I prefer Elizabeth." She says then grabs my hand, an electric shock runs through me and I'm pretty sure she feels it too. Elizabeth looked up at me and the same shock ran through me. She blushed and quickly pulled her hand away. "W-well nice to meet you" She says and walks out of the door.

I saw her walk into Leah and they exchanged words and Leah got her number. As soon as Elizabeth left I phased and followed her scent. I ended up at her house on the beach. I stayed out there for like two hours. I heard music playing so I took a peak threw her window. What I saw I tried really hard not to laugh about. She was in her living room dancing around to Telephone by Lady Gaga, after a while she started singing too. She did that for the rest of the CD. I went back into my position next to the house. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was her silent breathing.


End file.
